Hunter
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When it's ninja VS hunters, there isn't much happiness. Zane is angry at Iolaus for getting used as a hostage, Cole and Hercules are nearly strangling each other all the time, and Lelandos the Titan is creeped out. When they have to work together to save Ninjago, will they get over their problems with each other? Iolaus, Hercules, and Lelandos are Greek myths, Ninjago is Lego group


**Hey everybody! I'm going to be making three characters who join and aid the ninja in a new prophecy. They're named after Greek heroes/Titans. Our hunters: Hercules, Lelantos, and Iolaus. In my world, Herc and Iolaus are NOT gay with each other... Mainly because Iolaus is Hercules' nephew...**

** I bet you're thinking, "Who's Lelantos? Who's Iolaus?"**

** I will explain the mythology at the end of the chapter, some of their mythology explained during! This is not a Percy Jackson tie-in or a Xena tie-in. It's just some random men I decided to use the character of! Anyways, play the film!**

_Ziiiiiiiiiip!_

The string on the short man's bow draws back, and he holds his breath. His arrows were always true, but it never did hurt to pray to Artemis for accurate shots.

Golden blonde curls, olive skin, and blue eyes like an eagle's. With his bow drawn to his cheek, Iolaus stared at the deer with a graceful sadness at the death to come. He lets the string go, and his arrow hits home, deer never feeling any pain at all. The hunter walked to the freshly killed deer. His blue eyes, usually filled with good humor and happiness, blazed with frustration.

He glanced at his mud stained pants and vest. The leather pants were sewn with strips of leather. The shirt purposely exposed his chest, it was a brown deer hide vest.

Iolaus was the only mortal on his team, his best friend and uncle Hercules a Demi-god, the strange man nobody really noticed named Lelantos. Hercules was the son of Zeus, Lelantos a Titan of air and stalking prey. That left Iolaus as the only one who wasn't some magical being with fancy enchantments to make him a good hunter. It was all skill.

Iolaus entered their campgrounds, searching for Hercules or Lelantos to assure himself he was not abandoned. Hercules was making a fire, Lelantos tanning a wolf hide for a cloak or something. The blonde hunter was relieved. He had always been a little bit off his rocker about being abandoned.

"Hey guys!" Iolaus greets, false cheeriness thick in his voice.

Hercules greets, "Good evening, Iolaus."

Lelantos growls, "Hrmrghrah." (Roughly translated his grumbles to "Take a hike!")

Iolaus sarcastically returns, "Wonderful to see you too, Lelantos."

"Alright, hello." Lelantos snaps, "Now leave me be!"

Hercules reminds his short companion, "Iolaus, Lelantos is antisocial."

"I know that, Herc! Gee whiz!" Iolaus growls.

Hercules attempts to ignore the negative attitude his friend and nephew had. It was a lot of crap. Iolaus normally would never snap at anyone, he was too kind. Hercules and Iolaus were significantly nice men, but the cold and emotional distress would cause Iolaus' mood to become significantly less pleasant.

Hercules had warm, milk chocolate brown hair. His eyes were a similarly pleasant blue to Iolaus' eyes, just an ounce of proof Hercules was Iolaus' uncle. His slightly lighter skin was acne free, like Iolaus'. The two seemed to revolve around each other, like if one moved, the other would naturally and unconsciously shift closer. They seemed like best friends, and so they were.

Finally deciding to break the silence in camp, Iolaus lifts his deer and lays it in Hercules and Lelantos' sight. Pressing a hand to his arm, Lelantos stretches and pulls the deer close, skinning it and preparing it for tanning. At least they'd keep warm with the steady supply of fresh deer, wolf, and rabbit. Hercules, as bad as a cook the Demigod and company were, they'd eat.

Eating was very important to Iolaus.

"How?"

Lelandos's babble suddenly startles Iolaus, who nearly tumbles onto his head. Iolaus asks, "... What?"

"How can you hit so precisely without magic?" Lelandos patiently finishes.

Iolaus laughs and wiggles his fingers, insisting, "It's all skill, Le. All skill."

"Where do you learn about 'skill'? Is it a type of magic?"

"It's human abilities."

Lelandos, being a Titan, does not understand, "Humans have abilities?"

"Yes. I'm human, you know..." Iolaus seems annoyed.

Lelandos insists, "I really meant no offense, Iolaus! I was just... Unaware."

"It's okay."

Lelantos looked like a man in the seven foot range with a curly beard. All of his crazy brown curls made Iolaus stifle a giggle. The humor didn't light in his eyes. He glances at the deer, and picks up a fresh quiver of arrows, mumbling something along the lines of "I'll hunt a wildebeest."

Iolaus quickly walks away, expecting deer and rabbit to hop across a field. What he didn't expect was he was also hunting noisy ninja...

* * *

"I'm telling you, Cole, this is the forest where the hunter would be!" Jay persists.

Zane sighs, "If this Iolaus character is even a third of what the stories say, then we are all doomed. He is probably watching us right now."

"Which means...?" Cole asks.

Zane murmurs, "He's probably hunting US! We're playing Iolaus' favorite game, and we're going to make it the most interesting game ever."

"Well, he can't eat Zane cuz he's a robot... And that leaves the rest of us as free game." Cole decides.

Kai and Zane have their hands up above their head. All of them look to see a blonde threatening Zane with an arrow to the head. The man was a hunter. The man was THE hunter they sought.

Iolaus, the Golden Hunter.

He snaps, "Move an inch, and the blonde gets it between the eyes!"

Zane was bothered by his hostage role, and slips his eyes into a narrow look. He was at the mercy of a human who might kill him! Today was not the best day ever, but, he consoles, It's not the worst.

Iolaus snarls, "Say hello to Hades for me!"

**Oooooh! Iolaus is up to killing off Ninja! I wonder if he'll shoot anyone...**

**Alright. Here's a short summary for the myths. **

**Iolaus is the nephew of Hercules, who, in Greek mythology, was his lover. They went through some of Herc's labors together, and when Hecules died, Iolaus was said to have lit his pyre.**

**Lelandos is a Titan. That's all that really matters for him.**


End file.
